edenszerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificially Modified Broom
|user = Nathan Stromberg Karl Stromberg |text = white|color = #FFBF00 |type = Machinery |image = |kanji = 人工的に変更されたほうき |romaji = Jinkōtekini Henkōsareta Hōki}} The (人工的に変更されたほうき Jinkōtekini Henkōsareta Hōki) is a mechanical broom built to handle cleaning on its own. It was modified to be able to serve as a mean of transportation. Description At first glance, this broom looks perfectly ordinary, with its wooden broomstick and straw bottom. On closer inspection, the broom's superior edge possesses two buttons. Before the broom was modified, those buttons served to activate the mechanism that made the broom clean up on its own, and to change the rate of said cleaning. Now, with the Gravity Gear implemented inside the machine, the buttons serve to regulate the speed, height and direction of the broom. Inside the wooden shell, still marked from the last time it was opened, is a circuit of wires surronding the iron, steel and metallic heart of the broom, where resides the Gravity Gear. The wires are particularly solid, partly made of the same material than the heart, in case the broomstick got bent or broken. Despite all this seemingly heavy material, the broom isn't that heavy, of barely a couple more pounds than a normal broom. Abilities With the Gravity Gear added into its inner structure, this broom is capable of flying thanks to gravity-bending technology allowing it to control and manipulate the gravity around it. Through making an anti-gravity force by inverting gravity solely onto itself, the machine can float in the air. It has shown to possess incredible speed, that depends on the strenght of the gravitational pull exerced onto it. It is currently unknown how fast it can get, since the rider always gets tossed backwards past a certain speed. Former Abilities Before being modified by Karl Stromberg, this mechanical broom was part of a brand of brooms able to clean up on their own. The buttons were then used to regulate the cleaning's rate and to power up the broom. Options added onto it would allow it to know the rooms to clean up, where the trash was and even to accomplish other minor cleaning tasks. History This broom has been made around 300 years ago, among a whole brand of identical looking ones. Its purpose originally was to handle cleaning houses on its own. It was purchased by Karl Stromberg around that time and opened to be reassembled with various stolen pieces, among which was a Gravity Gear. It then became Karl's prefered way of transportation, until it was abandoned along with the ship that contained it inside an unnamed forest on Star Lullaby. Eventually, Karl's descendant, Nathan Stromberg, found them and started using the machine as a vehicle, but also as an occasional weapon. Trivia * Riding this broom made earn both Stromberg boys, Karl and Nathan, a surname of wizard, due to the myth of broom-riding witches circulating around. * Nathan commonly misuses this broom as a baseball bat to throw things around, although having been told it wasn't made for that purpose. ** He also misuses it as a stick that he slams on people's heads. Category:Items Category:Machinery Category:Transportation Category:Weapons